howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Razorwhip
The Razorwhip is a Sharp Class dragon from Dragons: Race to the Edge. Appearance The Razorwhip is a four-legged dragon with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It has a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom. Its body shape appears similar to a Windstriker covered in metal armor and two talons on each foot. The Razorwhip appears to have a short, spiky sail and has spikes all along its wings. Its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resemble eye-lashes. Behavior Razorwhips are reclusive by choice, due to extreme mistrust of both humans and dragons. However, those who are able to prove their worthiness to a Razorwhip will have made a powerful friend and ally for life. Abilities Arguably one of the most dangerous dragons, the Razorwhip has an aggressive and deadly nature. Those that get in the way of this dragon face the risk of being squeezed to death or sliced by a tail sharp enough to chop down the thickest of foliage. In addition to the dangers implied by its name, Razorwhips possess a barrage of alternative defenses and skills, such as lacrimal toxins (poisonous tears) and extreme precision and maneuverability in flight. They were described to be as powerful as a Typhoomerang, as Windshear fought one. But it is unknown who had won, and Windshear was badly wounded. It is also shown to be highly intelligent, distracting Hiccup before hurling a tree towards them. Razorwhips have been shown to be quite acrobatic dragons as their metal-like bodies have no lack of flexibility at all. They are able to twist their neck and their tail as well. They can also tie themselves into a knot, according to Bucket. Whip-like Tail The Razorwhip has a telescopic tail that it can use as a whip. and can even be used to grip objects'http://www.postpostmoderndad.com/2015/06/04/the-dragons-are-coming/'. This tail is also extremely sharp, seen to be able to cut wood and rock. The rest of their body is quite flexible. Barbs Like Deadly Nadders and Whispering Deaths, Razorwhips can shoot spines from their tails. Fire Breathing The Razorwhip's fire can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. Trivia * The Razorwhip is one of four dragon species that don't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, the Woolly Howl, the Snow Wraith and the Snaptrapper. * Heather has a Razorwhip in Dragons: Race to the Edge, named Windshear. * The Razorwhip looks strikingly similar to the Windstriker. This might be coincidence, or maybe the dragons are somehow closely related. They are both however Sharp Class dragons. * The only vulnerability of the Razorwhip is its propensity to eat sea slugs. * In the books, there is a dragon called the Razorwing, possibly part of the Razorwhip's inspiration. Both species have razor sharp wings and distinct poisons; Razorwhips have tears and Razorwings shoot darts from their mouths. Gallery Razorwhip and rider.png Windshear.gif Razorwhip-02.jpg Razorwhip SOD.jpg|Razorwhip in School of Dragons Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.50.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.38.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.20.png Razorwhip Concept.jpg razorwhip1.jpg razorwhip2-1.jpg razorwhip3.jpg razorwhip4.jpg Tumblr inline nqzc6pTsh51s8zbfz 540.jpg Dragon eye razorwhip.png|Razorwhip in the Dragon Eye References Category:Dragons Category:Species Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sharp class